Deliverance
by Elegant Solution
Summary: What if Dorian Gray survived the movie, moved to Sunnydale and found himself the slayer's little sister? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Deliverance

Rated: R

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and LXG crossover. Set in season six, Dawn's shoplifting days. Set after the Halloween episode, but before Tabulah Rasa.

Warning: Sex, language and discipline

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or LXG

Summary: What if Dorian had survived in the movie and moved to Sunnydale and met a certain slayer's sister and fulfilled her fantasies as well as his.

############# Dorian's POV ################

I walked along the dark, cold streets of SunnyDale, California. Streets filled with vampires, demons and other unholy creatures. I heard that a vampire slayer lived here and I couldn't wait to find her. Maybe I could have some fun.

I heard a soft cry from an alleyway. I walked down it and found myself face to face with a young brunette girl. I smiled wickedly. I loved them young and fucked up.

"What's wrong, dear?" I asked, gently resting my hand on her shoulder.

She jumped a little from my touch.

"Don't worry, young one. I'm not a vampire," I said.

She sniffed a bit and smiled.

"You don't seem like one," she whispered.

I wiped away one of her tears.

"What's a beautiful thing like you crying for?" I asked.

I could feel her giving into me.

"I don't want to bother you with my problems."

"I don't mind. You can tell me."

She shivered and shook her head.

"I can't. I have to get home, my sister will be pissed if I'm late," she said.

She started to leave, but I grabbed her. She yelped a bit and went to kick me.

"That's not a very nice thing to do," I scolded, tightening my grip.

I watched her cheeks blush and I smiled. I knew her dirty little secret.

"But I bet you are not a very nice girl."

Her cheeks burned a bright red.

"Let me go," she begged.

"You really don't want me to let you go, do you?" I asked.

"No-ot really," she stammered.

"Come with me to my house."

She gave into my grip and let me lead her away. I could sense her thoughts. My power had grown over the years and I loved to invade people's private thoughts. She was silent though her tears still flowed.

My house was on the outskirts of town. I nice, stone castle. The guy who sold it to me said Dracula had once lived here. Who the fuck cares about him? I led her in and sat her on my couch.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked.

"Yes, do you have any vodka?"

I poured her a glass and watched her chug it down. She seemed a little bit more relaxed. I sipped my scotch and kept my eyes on her. She noticed me and began to blush again.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Dorian Gray."

"Dorian, she rolled over her tongue, I'm Dawn."

"Dawn, how old are you?" I asked.

"Fifteen."

The younger, the easier to control. She was quite attractive. Long brown hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She reminded me so much of Mina. Though she was a bit more willing to give into me.

"Why were you in the alleyway?"

"I needed to be alone."

"Alone from what?"

"My family. My sister just doesn't get me, she doesn't even notice me anymore," she sighed, tears started to well up in her eyes again.

"And your parents?"

"My mother died a year ago and my father doesn't care about us."

Yes, this was going to be fun. So much fun.

"So your sister, how old is she?"

"Twenty. She's a vampire slayer. Big deal."

I laughed silently to myself. I was going to corrupt the vampire slayer's little sister. God, I loved this town.

"She doesn't notice you, why?"

"She's wrapped up in her own little world. With her stupid vampire boyfriend and her job."

"Do you do stuff to get her attention?"

She paused before saying,

"I steal."

I knew it. The little girl was just looking for some control. A sort of parental unit. She was lucky she found me.

"You steal? That isn't a proper thing for a lady to do."

She blushed again. I had hit the spot. I sat down next to her and gently laid my hand on her shoulder.

"Dawn, you're lucky you found me. I can give you what you want," I said.

"You can?"

"Yes, I can. Just tell me that you want it."

"I do want it."

I took her by the hand and led her into my room. I locked the door and prayed that she was a screamer.


	2. cruel

Cruel

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, though I wish I owned Dorian or that he owned me. Hehehe

Warning: Sex and discipline

Summary: Dorian gives Dawn what she wants. Set after Once More with Feeling but before Tabulah Rasa. Lyrics from Tori Amos' song Cruel.

Cruel

Dorian locked the door. Dawn looked around the room. It was a big and cold. Manacles hung from the ceiling, whips hung from the walls and canes were lying on table. Dawn shuddered. She wanted this so bad.

Dorian smiled wickedly to himself. He couldn't wait to begin. 

"Dawn, what do you want me to do?" he asked, twirling one of her brown locks around his finger.

She loved the way his breath felt against her skin. She wanted him to do naughty things to her. She didn't answer him and that got him a little mad. He smacked her ass.

"I expect you to answer me," he said.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry," she stammered.

"So, you've played this game before?"

"Yes. With this vampire, Spike."

"Well, I'm no vampire and I take my part very seriously, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"And don't call me sir. I hate that. Master will do." 

"Yes, master."

He stroked her hair. She relaxed a little.

"Dawn, do you want me to punish you?"

"Yes."

"How?" he asked.

She started to open her mouth but shut it quickly.

"You can tell me. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"It's just hard…"

He sat down on his bed and pulled her in his lap.

"I know it's hard to admit your fantasies, but you have to tell me what you want," he purred into her ear.

Dawn took a deep breath. 

"You already know what I want," she said.

He undressed her. Her skin gleamed like silk. He touched her all over. She looked like a young goddess. True, he did like breasts bigger. Though she was taut and youthful.

He tied her hands behind her back. She struggled a bit, they always did. He lied her face down on the bed and gagged her. He picked up a riding crop and smacked her lovely white ass with it. Dawn bit down on her gag to keep from screaming.

He struck her a ten more times, admiring the lovely red stripes on her pale skin. She was sobbing now. He could smell how much she was enjoying this. He untied her, but left the gag on. He undressed himself and climbed on top of her.

The sheets on the bed irritated her skin. She gasped in pain as he plunged into her. He was her first. He took off the gag when he was done and helped her with her clothes.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome," he replied.

He walked her to the door.

"Can I come back?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Anytime. I would really like to meet this sister of yours."

"Ummm, maybe sometime later on."

"Good."

She leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled away. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she turned and walked away.

Dorian smiled wickedly to himself. He had gotten a satisfaction from being her first. He had corrupted the slayer's little sister.

_I can be cruel. I don't know why. I don't why. I don't know why._


	3. Paradise

Paradise

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody. But I would love to own Dorian

Warning: references to sex and fantasies and language

Summary: Set after Once More with feeling but before Tabulah Rasa. Dawn muses over her experience with Dorian and her fantasies.

Paradise

******* Dawn's POV *******

I got home around one in the morning and got bitched at by my sister. She's such a pain in the ass. Mom would've just let it go. But no Buffy has to bitch and yell, like she really cares what I do. She just doesn't want me to die because it might look bad on her part. Giles told her to leave me alone; I was just acting like a teenager. Thank God, someone had sense in this house.

I went up to my room and almost screamed with joy. I can't believe I met Dorian. He was sooo sexy. And he gave me what I wanted. He was a little rough with the sex, but I still liked it. Wait until I tell Janis what he did to me. I couldn't wait to see him again.

I undressed and studied my body. I wish my boobs were bigger. My ass was red and it hurt to touch it. It felt good; I ran my hands over the marks he had made. Thank you God for finally listening to my prayers; thank you for sending me Dorian. 

I got down on my knees and pulled a box out from under my bed. I opened it and pulled out my vibrator. I plunged it inside of me and imagined it was Dorian. It took every ounce of my self-control to keep from screaming. I hated having so many people living in the same house. It's like get a place of your own. 

I wondered where Dorian came from. England obviously, I wonder if Giles knows him or about him. I'd have to ask him tomorrow.

I loved the way Dorian controlled me. He was a lot better than Spike. Spike was so gentle; I needed it to be rough and hard. I wonder if I should tell Buffy about him. I knew her and Spike played those kinds of games, but she always told him to be harder. Nobody got any privacy in this house. That's why I'm glad Dorian had his own place.

It felt a little weird having sex with him. He has to be at least in his twenties. Oh well, he is sexy as hell. I was in paradise.

I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. The leaves rustled outside my room. It must be a windy night. I closed my eyes and dreamt about all the things Dorian could do to me. I hope he owns a paddle. Oh, yes. Truly Paradise.

Drusilla stood outside the Summers' house. She smiled wickedly to herself. So, Dorian was in town. It had been years since she had seen him last. Maybe he would let her play with the little one too.


	4. His Favorite Plaything

His Favorite Plaything

Rated: R; it might get a little NC-17ish

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody

Warning: Sex and bdsm, turn away if you don't like that kind of stuff

Summary: Set after Once More with Feeling, but before Tabulah Rasa. Drusilla finds Dorian and they have some fun, like in the old days.

His Favorite Plaything

Drusilla walked along the stone path up to Dorian's castle. His taste was still the same. Loved things big and extravagant. She couldn't wait to play with the whips again. She knocked on the door and waited for him to come. He opened saying,

"Dawn, back so soon…."

"Hello, Dorian," Dru purred.

"Drusilla, it's so good to see you again," he said.

"Can I come in. It's cold out and I fear I might freeze," she moaned.

He let her in and led her to his room. Her eyes lit up when she saw the whips.

"Ohhh, I want to play," she giggled.

Dorian smiled wickedly and picked up a whip. He snapped it and Drusilla laughed with delight.

"Ohhh, yes mummy wants to play with her favorite boy again."

"Does she now? Tell me what does mummy want?" Dorian asked, trailing the end of the whip along Dru's cheek.

Dru moaned softly, as she took off her clothes. Dorian ran his hands along her pale body. He hooked the manacles around her wrists and ankles. Dru was in full ecstasy now.

Dorian cracked the whip against her back. Dru hissed in pain. He cracked it again, watching her body twist in pain.

"Tell me, has mummy been a bad girl?" he asked, licking the mark he had just made.

"Yes, mummy had been very naughty," Dru anwered.

He cracked the whip again, this time causing Dru to scream. He whipped her until blood was streaming down her back. Dru was moaning with pleasure. Dorian licked her wounds. They would heal soon. He mounted Dru and rode her until her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"You like the little dolly?" Dru asked.

"She's fun to play with," Dorian answered.

"Her sister won't like it if she finds out."

"Like I care what the slayer thinks."

"I don't like the slayer, she's a nasty one. She took Spike from me," Dru whined.

"Dru, do you want to play with the little dolly, too?"

"Yes, I would. Little dolly needs to be taught I lesson. I saw her doing such a naughty thing to herself tonight," Dru said, twirling Dorian's long brown lock around her finger. 

"What was she doing?"

"She was touching herself and moaning you name. It made me all tingly inside."

"That is such a naughty thing to do. We do have to teach her lesson."

Dru laughed and snuggled closer to Dorian. She was his favorite plaything.


	5. Dawn's Awakening

Dawn's Awakening

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own buffy the vampire slayer or LXG.

Warning: Sex and discipline

Summary: Set after Once More with Feeling but before Tabulah Rasa. Dorian and Drusilla decide to teach Dawn a lesson about immortality and other fun things.

Dawn's Awakening

########### Dorian's POV ################

I was glad that Dru was back. She was such fun to play with. She was a great screamer. I couldn't get Dawn out of my head. My mind was racing with things I could do with her.

She was walking home from school with her friend. I believe her name was Janis. Anyway, she was telling that girl all about our little escapade. I was so angry with her. How dare she tell this pathetic girl about our games! Yes, I would make her pay dearly for this.

Dawn dropped the girl off and I followed Dawn home.

"Dawn," I called.

She turned around quickly and ran toward me.

"Hi, Dorian," she said, smiling.

Oh dear Lord, I hope she wasn't getting all mushy about this. If she was then it was all over.

"So, can I come in, meet the family?" I asked, gently tugging a strand of that long hair.

"No. You wouldn't like them. Besides I want to go to your place," she whined.

"Don't you have homework to do?"

"It can be done later. It's not like I'm going to college anyways."

I loved her attitude. 

"Alright let's go."

I took her by the arm and led her to my place.

"Why do you live alone?" she asked.

"I just prefer it, that's all. By the way I have a present for you," I said.

"Really, cause I have one for you too."

Bigger breasts, perhaps?

"Mine's more of a person, what's yours?" I asked.

"I'll show you later."

Little tease. I took her into my living room and sat her on the couch.

"You can come out now, Dru," I called.

Dru appeared. She was wearing a long black skirt and a black corset. She looked ravishing. 

"Hey, I know you," Dawn said.

"Ohh, the little dolly is so beautiful. Such nice skin, its such a pity with have to break her," Dru purred.

"You're a vampire."

Dru cocked her at head at Dawn and smiled.

"I want to play with her now. I have lovely outfit picked out for her."

"Come, Dawn, it's not a good idea to keep her waiting," I said.

"No way, I'm not doing anything with her."

"What I mean dolly. We are going to have to teach her some manners."

"Indeed we are." 

I pulled Dawn up swiftly by the arm and drug her into my room. She screamed and kicked a bit until I slapped her cheek. I admired the red handprint I had left on her.

"Dawn, Dru is your master as well, mistress to be more precise. And if you give her a hard time, I'll make you so sorry you ever met me," I said.

Dawn nodded her head and whispered sorry. I loved it when they submitted so easily. 

"I'm very angry with you, Dawn. Do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"You told Janis what we did, even after I told you not to. Let me ask you a question, Dawn, do you like getting into trouble?"

"It depends," she said.

"On what?"

"The little dolly likes to be punished," Dru said.

"Does she now, and tell me Dru, how does the little dolly like to be punished?"

Dru giggled and said,

"She likes to be spanked."

"Really?"

I enjoyed to whip them and to make them bleed, but spankings I just adored. I yanked Dawn up and ripped off her shirt. Underneath she was wearing a tight blood red corset.

"Is this my present?"

"Yes."

"I like it."

I undid her skirt and ran my hands all over her body. I could tell Dru was getting excited.

"Dorian," Dawn moaned.

"What?"

"Could you just spank me now."

"Of course."

I pulled her over my knee and delivered a stinging slap to her bottom. She yelped a bit, but relaxed a bit. I did it again and Dru started to moan. What was I to do with these girls? I spanked Dawn until she could take it no more. I quite enjoyed watching her squirm in my lap. 

I pushed her on the bed and Dru and I took turns with her. I let her stay there that night. I needed to have this girl with me at all times. I was going to make her immortal like me.


	6. Immortal

Immortal

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody.

Summary: Set after Once More with Feeling but before Tabulah Rasa. Dorian makes Dawn an immortal.

Immortal

################# Dorian's POV ##################

I was going to make Dawn an immortal. Not through Drusilla though. I could only handle on vampire at a time. I was just going to get her to trade in her soul like I did.

She stirred next to me on the bed. I ran my fingers through her hair. She was going to be my little slave; I couldn't wait to corrupt her. Actually, I guess I already had.

Dru moaned a bit in her sleep, something about puppies and a Miss Edith. My God, she was insane.

"Dawn, wake up," I commanded.

"No, Dorian, I'm tired," she whined.

I grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up.

"Owwww," she screamed.

I smiled. I loved being so cruel.

"Dawn, I'm going to make you immortal," I said.

She looked over at Dru, her eyes wide with fear.

"You're not gonna let her turn me into a vampire, are you?"

"No, no silly girl. You're going to become like me."

She stared at me.

"You're an immortal. Just how old are you?"

"Around two hundred and something," I answered.

"Two hundred and something. I'm only fifteen," she yelled.

"Calm down, little girl. That's how old Angel is," Dru said.

"So?" Dawn replied.

"You're the same age the slayer was when she stole my daddy from me," Dru said.

"But…"

"What Dawn? You certainly don't think your sister cares about what you do anymore, she's wrapped up in her own world. You said it yourself, she doesn't care," I said.

She sighed, then said,

"What do I have to do?"

"Make a wish," I said.

I took her by the arm and led her into my study. She was still naked and red from last night. I laughed softly to myself. In the center of my study was a painting of Dawn. Her young face, bright eyes, and smooth skin. She touched the painting, admiring it's beauty.

"See how young and beautiful you look. On day you'll grow old and ugly. But you can change that with one simple wish," I said.

"What do I have to wish?" she asked.

"To stay this way forever and to let the painting carry the burden of age."

"What do you mean carry the burden?"

"Instead of you growing old, the painting grows old instead. Aging over time, while you stay young forever."

"Is there a catch?"

"No, not a single catch."

Okay, so maybe that was a lie.

She touched the painting and made her wish. Now, to test it out.

"Dawn, stand up," I commanded.

With this morning still fresh in her mind she stood up quickly. I picked up a pistol and aimed it at her heart.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making sure of something."

I shot her, watching the bullet lodge itself into her body. She screamed, it does hurt like hell. But instead of killing her, it fell out. God, I was a genius. She stared in wonder.

"Why did that happen?" she asked.

"Simple. You wished to be immortal and you are."

"So, nothing can stop me?"

"You can't look at the picture or you will die."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Yes, I'll put it away for you."

She walked over to me and kissed me.

"Thanks," she said.

"Sure, it's the least I can do. Now, about meeting your sister," I said.

"I'll make sure she's home alone tomorrow. God, she's going to kill me for not coming home."

"I wouldn't worry about that."

"Why?"

"Because you can't die."


	7. Meeting the family

Meeting the Family

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody

Warning: Gory death, wicked sex and some bondage and some slash

Summary: Set after Once More with Feeling, but before Tabulah Rasa. Dorian meets the Scooby Gang.

Meeting the Family

############### Dawn's POV ##################

Dorian had made me an immortal. I felt a little different, sorta invincible. For once in my life I was better than my sister. Dorian had chosen me, not Buffy. Even Drusilla seemed to favor me.

Today I was taking Dorian to meet the gang. Buffy, Spike, Tara, Willow, Giles, Xander and Anya. And we were going to kill them all. Drusilla was happy about seeing Spike again; she couldn't wait to rip off his head.

Dorian brought his sword with him. Part of me couldn't wait for him to slice through my sister with it. I could almost taste all the blood we would spill. Drusilla brought Miss Edith with her and she was whispering things into her. Dru was one crazy bitch.

Dawn opened her door and prayed everyone was there. 

"Dawn! Where the hell were you?" Buffy screamed.

"I want you to meet someone," I said calmly; I knew she couldn't hurt me.

"What? Who?"

Dorian walked in with Drusilla on his arm. Buffy's eyes were wide with anger and fear. She grabbed a stake from the table and lunged toward Drusilla, but Dorian grabbed her before she could stake her. He tied her up wit the rope he had brought. He gagged her too.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" I heard Spike scream.

"Spike, mummy's here," Drusilla cooed.

"Dru, when did you get back in town?" he asked, swooping her up.

"Where are the others?" Dorian whispered to me.

"Somewhere in this house. Tara and Willow might be up in their room, I'm not sure," I said.

I looked over my shoulder and Dru was lapping up the blood from Spike's decapitated body. That was a little gross.

"Dru, stay down here, if you find anyone else you can kill them. Dawn and I are going upstairs, don't touch the slayer."

Dru picked up Miss Edith and went in search of the others. Dorian pulled me upstairs. Sure enough Tara and Willow were in their room, having some hot lesbian sex.

I slowly opened the door.

"Dawn, what are you doing!" Willow yelled, pushing Tara off of her.

Dorian with drew his sword and sliced through Willow's body. Blood spattered all over Tara as she screamed. I quickly snapped her neck. Xander came rushing in.

"Don't kill him!" I screamed.

Dorian looked at me.

"He could make a nice plaything for Dru," I said.

Dorian quickly bound and gagged Xander. We went back downstairs, where I almost tripped over Anya's dead body. 

"Have you found Giles yet?" I asked.

"No, he's a nice librarian," Dru said, licking herself clean of blood.

Dorian tossed Xander next to Buffy. Giles came in through the door.

"Ripper, old man. It's good to see you," Dorian said.

"Dorian Gray, you haven't aged a bit," Giles muttered.

"Can't say the same to you. You look terrible."

Giles spotted Buffy and Xander.

"What are you doing, Dorian?

"It's a gift for my soon to be bride."

"You want to marry me?" Drusilla asked.

"No, you daft cow. I'm talking about Dawn."

I smiled and took his hand. I took his sword and slowly sliced through Giles. His lifeless body fell to the floor. Dorian grabbed Buffy and said,

"I have such wonderful plans for you."


	8. Breaking the Slayer

Breaking the Slayer

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody

Warning: This story is dark and abusive. Contains bondage and torture.

Summary: Set after Once More with Feeling, but before Tabulah Rasa. Dorian breaks the slayer as hard as he can.

Breaking the Slayer

############# Dorian's POV ##############

I drug the slayer all the way to my house. She kicked, screamed, and struggled against me. She was strong, but no match for me. I was going to enjoy breaking her in. 

Drusilla had brought the boy along with her. I believe his name is Xander. He didn't seem to struggle too much against her. He knew her strength. Dawn walked quietly along side of me. The first kill is always the hardest. Poor thing, maybe some more carnage would cheer her up.

The slayer's eyes were wide with fear. I concentrated on her thoughts. She thinks she could escape, save her sister, just let her try. 

"Dorian, Miss Edith is very bored, she wants to play now," Dru whined.

"Tell Miss Edith to be patient, we'll be home soon. Then she can play as much as she wants," I replied.

I noticed she had removed Xander's gag.

"So, Xander, I think Miss Dru here wants to let you live," I said, kicking the slayer in the stomach to keep her from kicking me again.

"That's fine, I quite like her actually. She's better than Anya," he replied.

"Miss Edith thinks you are quite handsome, Xander," Dru purred.

We finally got home. Dru went off to play with her new pet and I took Dawn and the slayer into my room.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Buffy," Dawn replied, handing me the chains.

"Buffy, who thought of that?" I laughed.

"My mom," Dawn said softly.

"Buffy, I'm going to hurt you in ways you have never even dreamed off," I said, ripping off her gag.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't like the way you've treated my Dawn. Look at her, Buffy. She's much prettier than you are."

Dawn smiled.

"I made her immortal, like me. Don't give me that face, she's not a vampire."

"But I am a monster," Dawn said, picking up a dagger.

I hooked the chains around Buffy's arms and legs, made sure she couldn't move. Dawn came over to me and I fucked her right in front of the slayer. She was frozen with fear with what her sister had become. She knew she was going to die at the hands of her.

Dawn took the dagger and cut Buffy's arm with it. She didn't cry out in pain. So, Dawn threw down the dagger and went to the fire. She stuck a poker in there. I was enjoying this so much. I loved my little creation.

She walked back over to Buffy and jammed the red-hot poker on her leg. She screamed with agony. Dawn burned her again and again, until Buffy was begging for her to stop. Dawn looked at me.

"Kill her. I like to torture them first, but always kill them afterwards," I said.

Dawn kissed her sister's lips before snapping her neck.

"Very good, Dawn. Are you feeling okay?" 

"Does it get easier, Dorian?" she asked, throwing the body into the fire.

"Yes, it does. Don't worry it was hard my first time too. Now come to bed, you look exhausted."

Dawn crawled next to me in the bed and fell into a deep sleep. I wonder what Dru had done with that boy?


	9. Xander's a Vampire?

Xander's a Vampire?

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody.

Warning: Sex and violence

Summary: Set after Once More with Feeling but before Tabulah Rasa. Dru makes Xander her childe. 

Xander's a Vampire?

################# Drusilla's POV ###################

Miss Edith was whispering for me to make Xander a vampire. I told her to hush, Dorian wouldn't like that. Xander was afraid of me. I loved the smell of fear.

"Xander, did you like my Spike?" I asked.

"Not really. He got on my nerves," he replied.

"He does that. I don't like that he chose the slayer over me."

"I would've made the same choice."

I growled and pushed him against the wall.

"Bite your tongue or I'll rip it out off you mouth," I said, sinking my fangs into his neck.

He screamed and Miss Edith laughed. I ripped off his clothes, admiring his body. He was built more like daddy than my skinny Spike. I mounted him and humped him until he could take it no more. Than I sucked him dry. Miss Edith told me to change him.

"Sshh, Miss Edith, Dorian will punish us both if I make him my childe," I said.

She said I was lonely and Dorian wouldn't mind if I made some company, his was busy with the little dolly anyway.

"You are a very naughty girl, Miss Edith, but you are right."

I fed my Xander. I watched him wriggle with pain at his transformation. 

"I'm so hungry," he moaned.

I let him kill one of Dorian's servants. 

Dorian joined us later that night with the little dolly he wanted to marry.

"Why isn't he dead?" Dorian asked.

"Congratulate me, I'm a mummy," I said.

"Xander's a vampire?" the little dolly asked.

"He's my son," I cooed, picking up Miss Edith.

"Where is May?" Dorian asked, looking around for the servant.

"I let Xander eat her."

"Dru!" he yelled at me.

"I told you he would be mad, Miss Edith. Dorian, don't be mad, he was hungry. What kind of mummy would I be if I let him starve," I said.

He closed his eyes and sighed. The little dolly was touching my Xander. I growled at her.

"Dru, don't growl at Dawn again or I'll kill your Xander," he warned.

I smiled at him and began to rock Miss Edith in my arms. I had a family again. Oh, I couldn't wait to teach Xander how to hunt.


	10. One Happy Family

One Big Happy Family

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody

Warning: Bad language, femslash, and bdsm

Summary: Set after Once More with Family, but before Tabulah Rasa. The family bonds.

One Big Happy Family

Dru sat on Dorian's bed brushing Miss Edith's hair. She was humming some lullaby. Suddenly she moaned.

"What's wrong, Dru?" Dorian asked, pushing Dawn off his lap.

"I want to play with the little dolly," she whined.

Dawn scowled at her. She had no interest in playing with the insane vampire.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," Dorian said.

"What!" Dawn yelled.

"You two are family now, you should get to know each other."

"Am I her mummy too?" Dru asked excitedly, tossing Miss Edith aside.

"NO, you are not my mother!" Dawn shouted.

"Dawn, that is no way to talk to you mother," Dorian scolded.

Dawn's nostrils flared.

"She is not…"

Dorian pressed a finger to her lips. Dawn wanted to bite the tip of it off.

"She is if I say she is. And I'm your father. So, play nicely with Dru or I'll break your arms," he said.

"I hate you," Dawn said.

"Oh, you only hate me sometimes. Now you two have fun, I'm going to play with the boy," he said.

"His name is Xander and you better not hurt my little son," Dru said.

"I'll play fair, only if you do."

"Well, don't break anything."

Dorian laughed and went in search of Xander.

"Come here little dolly. I want to dress you up," Dru said.

Dawn did not wish to piss off Dorian so she went over and sat next to Dru.

"Little dolly has such pretty hair and soft skin. You shall wear blue."

Dru went over to the closet and pulled out a blue dress. It looked like the dress from _Alice in Wonderland_. Dawn grimaced when she saw it.

"Come dolly, let me dress you."

"I'm not wearing that, you insane bitch," Dawn spat.

"Oh, Miss Edith, dolly is being bad. Mummy is going to have to punish her," Dru whispered into Miss Edith's ear.

"You aren't going to touch me."

Dru growled.

"You are being a very bad, disobedient little girl. I shall go fetch Dorian," Dru said.

"Fine, I don't care," Dawn scoffed.

Dru smiled and walked over to Dawn. She gently touched her soft hair.

"But the little dolly does care. Daddy will hurt her and I don't want the little dolly to get hurt," Dru cooed, as she stroked Dawn's hair.

Her lips hovered only inches from Dawn's. They both felt a bit of an attraction. Dru kissed her.

"Such soft lips," Dru moaned, tugging at Dawn's shirt.

"I like yours too," Dawn replied, shimming out of her pants.

Dru climbed on top of her, the little dolly smells likes clean sheets, she thought. Dawn trembled a bit. Damn nerves. She kissed Dru again, tugging at her bottom lip when she did so. Dru ravaged her body, making Dawn moan with pleasure.

"Now will you wear the dress?" Dru asked.

"Not a chance in hell," Dawn spat back.

"Well, well it looks as though you two have certainly bonded," Dorian said.

"Daddy, the little dolly won't put on the dress, even after I played nice with her," Dru whined.

"God, Dru, don't ever call me that again. Angel is your father."

Dru growled at the name.

"Angel-beast."

Dorian walked over to Dawn.

"Why won't you play nicely with Dru? Do you want me to punish you?" he asked.

Dawn glared at him.

"Fine be that way. Dru you can do what you want with her."

Dru giggled and smiled wickedly. She picked up the riding crop and walked over to Dawn.

"Miss Edith, pay close attention. This may happen to you in the future," Dru said, before smacking the crop down on Dawn's bare skin.

Dawn yelped, but the redness quickly faded. A perk of being immortal.

"You have to be harder, Dru. Make her feel your anger," Dorian said, enjoying every minute of this.

Dru did it harder and faster, actually making her little dolly bleed. She licked the wounds. Dawn was sobbing when Dorian came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"There, there don't cry. You brought this on yourself. I told you to play nicely."

"Where is my Xander?" Dru demanded.

"He's in the living room. I can see why you like him," Dorian replied.

Dru picked up Miss Edith and said,

"Come, we have to teach my little boy how to behave."

She took the crop with her.


	11. The Return of the AngelBeast

The Return of the Angel-Beast

Rated: R

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody. Joss Weaden owns Buffy and Angel and Oscar Wilde owns Dorian.

Warning: Sex, a bit of violence and torture, discipline and some slash and implied fem slash.

Summary: Set after Amy is turned back into a human. Angel returns.

**The Return of the Angel-Beast**

Drusilla was busy having sex with Xander. Dawn never knew that Xander had it in him. He certainly was sexier as a vampire. But she had Dorian know. He gave her things mortal men never could.

Dorian was busy fucking Dawn when the servant burst in.

"Jesus, Henry, I do believe there is a thing called knocking," he said.

"I'm sorry, sir. But there is a very angry man demanding to see you. He is name is Angel," Henry sputtered.

Dawn's body shook with terror. Angel was dangerous when he was angry. She didn't want anything to happen to Dorian.

"Don't worry, Dawn. I'm immortal, I can't die."

Henry left the room and Dorian got dressed. Dawn pulled the sheet tighter around her.

"Don't you want to see him?" Dorian asked.

"Not really, I never was a big fan."

"Suit yourself."

Dorian walked out into the living room. Angel was standing there with a fuming look on his face.

"I heard you were in town," Angel said.

"Why are you here?" Dorian asked.

"You killed them all. Now I'm going to kill you," Angel growled.

Drusilla walked into the living room.

"Angel-Beast," she growled.

"Dru? I thought I burned you back in LA," Angel said.

"Grandmummy saved us," she replied.

"Isn't that fantastic," Angel said.

"We went on a killing a spree, Angel. Angelus would have like it. All that blood, the slayers screams. It was so intoxicating," Dru purred.

"I'm going to kill you, Dru. I hope you know that. You and Dorian."

"What about me?" Dawn asked, walking into the room.

Angel was silent. His eyes studied her. Her long brown hair falling around her beautiful young face. Her blue eyes were full of light. Her body long and lithe. Yet, there was something different about her.

"You turned her into a vampire?" Angel asked Dru.

"No, the little dolly belongs to daddy," Dru said.

"Don't call me that," Dorian said.

"You didn't," Angel said.

"I did. She's just like me now. You can't kill us Angel. We are unstoppable."

"Not unless I find those pictures. Then I can kill you."

"Good luck," Dorian said.

Dawn gasped as Angel fell to the floor in pain. His wrist and legs were bound and he was gagged. 

"Thank you, Amy," Dorian said.

Amy stepped from behind Angel. Her eyes were black, her brown hair was blowing behind her.

"No problem," she replied.

"Now as promised, you and Dru can do what ever you want to him," Dorian said, grabbing Dawn's hand.

Dru giggled and went with Amy into the dungeon. 

"Don't worry, Dawn. We aren't going to kill him, yet."


	12. Bringing back Angelus

Bringing Back Angelus

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody

Rated: R

Warning: Contains sex and torture and rape

Summary: You pretty much know what's going on

**Bringing Back Angelus**

########## Dawn's POV ###########

"Don't worry, Dawn, we aren't going to kill him, yet," Dorian said.

Those words chilled my blood. Kill him? We had already killed enough. Amy and Drusilla had taken Angel into the dungeon. I followed them there.

Amy was quite a powerful witch. She had complete control over him. He was already in chains. He seemed weak. Part of me was overjoyed seeing him that way.

"Angel-Beast is going to be punished," Dru said to Miss Edith.

Amy smiled sadistically, as she picked up a bottle full of water. Holy water to be exact. She pulled opened Angel's shirt and poured the water down his bare chest. His scream was agonizing. 

Dru had a cross in her hand. She pressed it up against Angel's face. I could smell his burning flesh. I felt some sympathy toward him. I had been in pain before.

"Little dolly would you like to play?" Dru asked me, as she stuck little daggers into him.

"No, I much prefer to watch," I replied.

Angel's screams were horrible. Yet, I did nothing to save him. I was starting to enjoy this. Dorian had made me a monster. Amy was laughing and Dru was giggling. Angel's skin was charred and bleeding.

Amy and Dru started to undress. Holy shit, they weren't.

"You guys can't have sex with him. He'll lose his soul," I said.

"Daddy wants us to take his soul," Amy said, mocking Dru.

Dru frowned a bit.

"It's true," Dorian said from behind me.

He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"Get on with it," he said to Amy and Dru.

Amy and Dru raped Angel. I shut my eyes. But I still heard Angel scream and the girls moan. I could feel Dorian smiling. I wanted to vomit.

Angel let out a terrifying scream and I knew his soul was gone. I opened my eyes and all of his wounds were healed. 

"Thanks a bunch girls, that Angel was really getting on my nerves," Angelus chuckled.

"Daddy's back, Miss Edith," Dru cried, hugging Miss Edith to her.

"That's right, my girl."

"You can let him go," Dorian said.

Amy undid the chains. Her eyes were still black. Dru was still naked; Angel grabbed her to him.

"Can we get some privacy?" he asked.

"Of course," Dorian replied, grabbing my arm.

"Hey, Dawn," Angelus said.

"What?"

"You are looking mighty fine."

"Stay away from her," Dorian said.

Angelus just laughed. Dorian led me back to his bedroom. I lay down on the bed, trying to calm myself down. Dorian climbed on top of me, kissing my neck.

"Didn't that just turn you on?" he asked, pulling off my shirt.

It did. For some fucked up reason, it did.

"A little bit," I replied, as he pulled off my panties.

"Good because it got me hot."

He plunged into me. I moaned with pleasure. My senses were growing and I could hear Dru's moans as well. Amy's too. My guess was that she was with Xander.

I finally cummed and Dorian rolled off of me. 

"I hid your painting."

"Good," I said.

"Don't worry about Angelus. He won't touch you. You belong to me."

I looked at Dorian intensely and said,

"Mark me."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I want everyone to know that I'm yours."

"Alright, but it will hurt like hell."

"I don't care."

He walked over to the fireplace and stuck a branding iron into the flame. He walked back over to me, the D on the iron glowing red. He burned the D into my inner thigh and I screamed, it hurt so bad.

"Won't it heal up?" I asked.

"No, this is a special iron. That mark will be there forever."

"Good."

I fell asleep. This had been a pretty fucked up day.


End file.
